infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prisoner
The Prisoner holding the Gate and phase sword HISTORY The Prisoner is an omniscient and omnibenevolent being. He was once Galath's partner in the destruction of the world. Before Galath was even born, The Prisoner had already destroyed the world countless times. As The Prisoner had his corporation discover immortality and build the Ark, he realized Galath's corporation was doing the same. Galath approached The Prisoner asking for their cooperation in their plans. The Prisoner agreed, and Galath and The Prisoner destroyed the world together. After dozens of times, The Prisoner's remorse eventually overcame his madness and he confronted Galath as the world was smoldering. There was a climactic duel resulting in the imprisonment of The Prisoner in a near indestructible box of unknown material. This box was sent out into space by Galath, where the planet's gravity attracted it. The planet absorbed the box into its core. Currently, The Prisoner waits for the one day that the box will be able to get out of the planet and then he will have his revenge and fully redeem the world. In the story Hidden Knowledge, Deviation III, The Prisoner may get out of the box due to a duel between him and Galath. EQUIPMENT Gauntlets of Justice The Prisoner's gauntlets are a QIP-altering technological anomaly known as the Gauntlets of Justice. It is said that the gauntlets can kill anything except Galath with a wave of the hand. In the story Hidden Knowledge, apparently the gauntlets can also alter a person's QIP in other ways, such as making them a Deathless. Phase Sword The Prisoner's phase sword is a technology that will most likely never be reproduced. It is a sword of great power said to cut through anything except the material his prison consists of. Appendix Long ago, The Prisoner implanted the appendix into all humans in a successful attempt to render himself omniscient. The organ is a psychic conduit directly to The Prisoner's mind. This means that The Prisoner can know everything that every human knows. Nothing can be hidden from him. The long term effects of the appendix allow its function to carry on even with the removal of the organ. The organ at some point in time evolved and all humans develop it. Even Galath has it and he knows not of what it does. The Gate The Gate is an inconceivable technological miracle that only The Prisoner knows about and possesses. The Gate attracts all free QIPs towards it and imprisons them. To the perspective of the QIP, they have reached Paradise or heaven. From time to time, The Prisoner releases some of the greatest swordsmen in history, such as Raidriar, into his prison to keep his swordsmanship at a maximum for the final battle between him and Galath. TRIVIA *It was The Prisoner who led Raidriar to think about his father's words and send the datapod to Siris. The Prisoner was also the one who destroyed Siris's memories of Ausar for good. *The Prisoner is the origin for humans' need for religion. In simpler terms, The Prisoner is where humanity's idea of a loving god comes from. Category:Mugen Galath Category:Characters Category:Original Content Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished